fanonlodgefandomcom-20200213-history
Pallas lll
Pallas lll is the home-world of the Blaze Ravens Chapter. The planet is located in the Pallas system of the Diplyon Cluster on the Eastern Fringes of the Imperium. From there the planet serves as the Blaze Raven's base of operations throughout the entire Segmentum and beyond. However it has recently come into conflict with the Tau Empire and is in danger of Tyranids discovering it. As per the danger of encountering a Tyranid Hive Fleet, the planet has been throughly fortified to withstand anything the galaxy can throw at it. Overview The homeworld of the Blaze Ravens is the planet Pallas lll. It was named after the Titan god of war from ancient Terran mythology. The planet was settled several centuries ago and was promtly claimed by the Blaze Ravens. Pallas lll itself is a special planet. It is a civilized world, signifigantly larger than Terra. Galaxy wise, it is located in the Pallas system, in the exact middle of the Crius Sector of Segmentum Ultima. It is also just a little north-east of the Tau Empire. The planet is orbited by a trio of mineral rich moons and the volcanoe chains are very active. The diverse surface geography make it very defendable. Because the Pallas system is under the control of the Blaze Ravens and the fact there is much conflict from Tau and Tyranids in the Segmentum, the vassal worlds of the Blaze Raven were made into fortresses. Geography The planet's geography is very diverse and can be described as extreme. For the most part it is a beautiful world, it is covered by massive rolling plains of grasslands broken by vast river systems from the mountains and occasional plateaues. A good part of the population's agricultural industry comes from the farming of these areas. On the opposite end of the spectrum there are massive, mineral rich mountain chains that are mined. Many long, thin, but very deep swaths of oceans isolate portions of land from each-other. The strangest feature of all is its volcanic activity. Dozens of volcanoes located in the mountains erupt frequently and rivers of lava flow through the canyons and onto the planes as large rivers. These volcanoes churn out new minerals constantly, fueling the relatively large industry that Pallas lll posesses. One of the most awe inspiring features of Pallas lll is the "Season of Fire". For reasons unknown (possibly lunar activity), at a certain time each year volcanic activity increases explosively. The lava rivers begin to over-flow past their barren shores and light the grasslands ablaze. Fires may burn for hundreds of miles for months on end. But they cannot find purchase on the rocky slops of the mountains nor past the rivers. Despite the apocalyptic scenery it presents, this merely part of the cycle of life on Pallas lll. Moons Pallas is orbited by a trio of small moons. The moons are fittingly named Kratos, Nike, and Bia. These moons are rich in admantine and other precious metals. The moons themselves are garrisoned and home to many defensive assets such as underground munitions factories, ore refineries, weapons batteries, and an elaborate underground tunnel systems. All of these are stacked ontop of eachother one after another. Mining facilities are on the lowest levels and pass raw ore to the refineries. The refineries turn the ore into useable material. The munitions factories then use the material to make ammunition. Finally the ammunition is fed directly to the defense systems to defend against the enemy from space and the ground. Flora and Fauna There exists a great host of life on Pallas lll. From plain dwelling Pallasian Gazelles, to powerful Mountain Rams, and viscious Razorthorn Sharks. Local Fauna *'Pallasian Gazelles' - *'Moutain Rams' - *'Razorthorn Sharks' - Local Flora *'Pallasian Star Fruit' - A revered delicacy that grows only under the light of the moons. Famous throughout the sector for it's exotic flavor, it is highly sought after by nobles in neighboring worlds. It can also be made into wine. *'Pallasian Sun Flowers' - *'Pallasian Vash Cane' - A common Pallasian cash crops. Takes the form of a thick, dark green grass-like weed. The weed is very resisant to disease and rough weather. It can grow almost anywhere and is commonly be found on the plains, in the crags of mountains, or being farmed. It holds large amounts of glucose and starch (sugar) in it's blades and can be eaten raw, giving a sweet taste. Goverment Culture The people of Pallas lll have adapted well to the extreme enviroments of their home. Most of the cities and villages are relatively close to the mountains where vast shelters have been prepared in the cave systems. Those who live farther away from the mountains are protected by underground tunnels and walls, but most prefer the former strategy the most. The people of Pallas lll have a long standing reputation for being independent, fierce, self confident, and direct. The most notable aspect of their culture is the sheer sense of community they posses. Pallasians are known for how protective they are of their own. Pallasian society itself is incredible tight-knit and people regularly band together to achieve some goal or to aid their neighbor. Architecture For the most part there is a very even distribution of buildings on the planet. Most homes and regular buildings are small, sturdy, and bunker like. Each one is capable of becoming it's own independent bastion and is readily fortifiable. They are also capable of aiding others during times of war. This reflects Pallasian culture and mindset. Religon Like any loyal world, the people of Pallas lll possess strong faith in the Emperor. However they seldom go to an actual church or even formally pray. Pallasians are a very practical people and do not have time to waste, especially when they have to prepare for the Season of Fire. It is their belief that the God Emperor is constanly battling to protect mankind and that offering ineffectual praise or calls for aid actually hinders Him. This also stems from their strong belief of self reliance and that a true servant of the Emperor should be strong enough to earn his assistance. Wars Battle of Pallas lll- The planets first true war was against the Tau. In 979.M41 the Tau launched an suprise attack on the planet and the planet almost fell. However they defiantly held the invaders off, and when reinforcements arrived, the Tau were massacred. Holidays Day of the Forgotten Day of the Remembered Sports Recruitment Primary Exports *'High Quality Ore'- Pallas lll's primary export is it's abundance of high quality ore and precious metals like adamantium. Most of this is used in the construction of ships or even shipped to forgeworlds in the construction of titans. *'Pallasian Regiments'- *'Shipyards'- Pallas host many ship building facilities on the surface and in orbit. Recent centuries have left them very active in the sector. With recent losses in the sector their work is in high demand, working to replace the ships lost. *'Cash Crops' - Planetary Defense Force Pallas lll is protected by an impressive garrison of PDF soldiers. Unlike other PDFs where the soldiers are often inexperienced, the Pallas PDF is another matter entirely. The Pallas PDF is a battle hardened, tough, rugged, and steadfast force deserving of respect. The planet possesses a very large PDF. All settlements possess their own native garrison of armed citizens. The PDF is also a well trained and drilled force, that coupled with the Pallasians fierce nature make them a formidable military force. Pre-prepared fortifications and strategic assets are also maintained and can be manned on a moments notice. Most of these fortifications were built after the war with the Tau. Home Guard The elite of the PDF are refered to as the Pallas Home Guard. These forces are permenently stationed on Pallas lll, garrisoning the moons, and other locations across the planet. These disclined warriors are masters of their home turf, practically memorizing every location and feature of their assigned territory by heart. Even if they were somehow forced to retreat they are well prepared to wage a ugly guerilla war. No matter how peaceful the times, the Home Guard never cease to train and preform war games. Never do they lax in their duties, even for a moment. Living up to their reputation, the entire Home Guard can mobilize and entrench itself in mere hours. It is worth note that after the war against the Tau, the native garrison on Pallas lll was more than tripled. Pallasian Regiments Pallas has raised many dozens of regiments to fight on and beyond Pallas lll. Pallasian Regiments are famed as fierce fighters with an even fiercer pride. Pallas has also raised a wide vareity of regiments. Pallasian Guardsmen are instilled with a cast iron disipline worthy of the Mordian Iron Guard, they are unwavering in defense and ferocious when attacking. They will accepting terrible losses before even considering retreat. Whatever their regiment's preference, all Pallasian Guardsmen are all excellent close quarters fighters and experts in hand to hand combat. Plus they spent a great amount of time honing their heavily developed physiques. This comes in handy against the Tau, who they hate with a passion. After the war with the Tau, all Pallasians came to loathe the Tau. This resulted in a considerable amount of time being devoted to studing and countering Tau doctrine. Through their efforts they have developed effective anti-battlesuit tactics and are especially suited to fighting the Tau. Orbital Guard The Orbital Guard is a sub-division of the Pallas PDF. As their name implies, they are specially trained to operate high in orbit over Pallas. At its height the Orbital Guard is comprised of eight regiments, each composed of up to ten thousand guardsmen. They garrison the moons, Orbital Defense Platforms, and other exo-atmospheric assets. They are known for their abilities in close quarters fire-fights and zero gravity combat. They were almost wiped out during the Battle of Pallas lll but have since been rebuilt. Pallas Civilian Militia Planetary Defenses The Blaze Ravens have a very defensive mentality. So it is fitting that their homeworld of Pallas lll is a very well defended planet. This is important, espicially considering that the planet may someday be in the way of a tyranid hive fleet or possibly the Tau. Orbital Defenses Pallas' first line of defense is its Defense Fleet, along with a large collection of Defense Monitors. The fleet is always deployed and in defensive formation, ready for anything at anytime. On top of that there is a vast network of orbital batteries, dense minefields, and star fortresses to bolster the fleet. Each orbital assest is defended by the Orbital Guard, a specially trained garrison to protect them against boarders. Ground Defenses The surface is just as, if not even more defended. With all the rivers, lava, and mountains, any landing on Pallas lll would be isolated, trapped, and vulnerable. Many surface-to-orbit batteries or defense lasers are placed on the plains or in the mountains. Whenever possible they make use of the river systems and the lava as natural barriers. Each orbital defense battery is very well defended against ground and air assaults with trench networks, walls, minefields, gun positions both automated and manned, anti aircraft guns, and artillery batteries. All major cities are designed to be defended and are usually situated on top of the plateaus. Areas with a large enough population are always protected by defense lasers. Streets are purposefully narrow to allow for the perfect killzone and on top of the roofs, anti aircraft batteries can be mounted. All military movements happen through the city's tunnel systems. This frees up forces and allows them to travel quickly and safely. The people of Pallas are also prepared for war. Civilians are taught skills as part of their basic education. This means most civilians are familiar with the basics of survival and military training should they ever have to be called upon to defend their home. Post-war, 39% of the entire population are engaged in actions of military nature. 86% of the population are combat reserves, able to be called up in times of war. Tens of thousands of bunkers are hidden in the mountains. These bunkers hold vast caches of supplies, weapons, and equipment for the season of fire. These serve as great fall back points should the cities be overrun and the entire population could evacuate through the tunnels. Signifigant Locations Sephyros City The capital city of Pallas lll, also called the White City for its white marble features. Sephyros is the largest population center on Pallas lll and the only hive city. Famed for it's beauty, the city is a structural marvel. The entire hive city is built on the sides of a canyon, both sides connected by hundreds of bridges. The Scorched Citadel The Fortress Monastery of the Blaze Ravens. Also one of the most well defended location on the planet. The Kolo Moutains Also known as the Spine of Pallas, it is the largest mountain range on the planet. It is primarily known for its vast quantities of adamantium and for it's military facilities. The Kolo Moutains are the planet's last and true line on defense invladers. Much of the mountains have been hollowed to house many of the planet's civilian bunkers and weapons caches. Engineers have capped strategic ridges and cliffs with adamantium and ferrocrete, but cunningly disguised under meters of rock. Hydra autocannon emplacements and anti-air lascannons crown the caps, supported by long-range Mantiore launchers. Many hangars are dug into the mountain side for Lighting, Thunder, and Maurauder aircraft. No enemy aircraft can get through the Kolos alive. Argeron City Argeron was the second largest city on Pallas lll and the primary manufacturing center. However it was destroyed during the war with the Tau. In a act of martyrdom, the 36rd Home Guard died allowing the population to escape and prevented the city into falling into the hands of the Tau. Metadon Mountain The tallest mountain on Pallas lll, also the location of PDF Headquarters. On the surface it seems little more than a massive snow capped mountain. However under the surface it is another story. Beneath meters of reinforced rock, ferrocrete, and admantium there is a vast system of barracks, motorpools, tunnels, and concealed weapons batteries. Any ground attack would have to break through kilometers of interlinked defenses, trenches, bunkers, minefields, and sally ports. All the while under fire from heavy bolters, siege mortars, and Earthshakers. The mountain fell under siege during the war with the Tau but drove them off. Typhon Shipyards The second largest ship building facility of the planet. Astraeus Orbital Shipyards The largest ship building facility on the planet. Hangs over the planet in geosynchronus orbit. Category:DirgeOfCerberus111 Category:Planets Category:Places Category:Copyright